


Fairy Tales: Levi x Eren edition

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fairy tales with no one else but Levi and Eren as their main characters. The other side characters are all played by the other characters in SnK. </p><p>Cinderella, Snow White, Little Mermaid... You name it, I write it! </p><p>May the SnK Ereri fairy tales begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales: Levi x Eren edition

Hello! Thank you for clicking on this piece of work of mine.

 

There are two versions for each fairy tale that I will post. For example in one version, Eren will be Cinderella and Levi the prince. The second version will be Levi the Cinderella and Eren the prince. I would like to ask what gender would you guys like to see your fav Ereri character in.

 

A) Follow the gender of the character that they play in the fairy tale

 

B) Both guys in both versions 

 

I'd like to start writing as soon as possible, so please tell me which one you guys prefer. 


End file.
